Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 12: Vari's Suicidal Revenge
Vari's Suicidal Revenge is the twelfth episode of Beyblade: Zero Era. Des makes a shocking discovery, while Psyra and Vari have a fierce battle with climactic results. Plot The morning after the battle with the giant multi-headed monster, Des has left the infirmary where he was recovering from exhaustion, and is going for a run, while running he decides to check the ruins of the town to see if there are any trapped survivors, however he makes a much more morbid discovry, rather than survivors there are dead bodies of those who failed to escape the beast, and where the bey was there are three familiar black-haired bodies. Des passes the building that collapsed on Angus, and to much surprise the beast of Liger crawls out from the ruins, with the body of the unconscious Angus clutched in its mouth. Taking Angus back to the infirmary for evaluation, he informs the girls about what he saw, and Angus wakes up and announces that while unconscious he saw a vision, a giant bird landing in the South Pole, and that he must go and find it, so he leaves, but not before leaving a note for Céleste saying that he will be back, as the girls informed him that she did nothing but cry over him all night, because they all thought he was dead. Psyra is relaxing on the mountain, waiting for a message from Silhouette, and a figure appears on the Christ the Redeemer statue, the figure floats down to Psyra, revealing himself to be Vari, and challenges Psyra to a battle. They both launch, and Psyra is intrigued by Vari's new bey, and Vari explains that he got it after their first battle. The beys continue to clash, tearing chunks out of each other, Zangetsu using its rings, and Ghoul using its nanomachines, but the two are unable to land a significant hit on each other. Bored of this Psyra activates his special move, loading Zangetsu up with corrosive nanomachines, however Vari does the same, activating his own special move, despite knowing that to do so with the nanomchines inside his bey would be suicide. The move blows up Ghoul, but the energy from the explosion causes Zangetsu to disintergrate, and the battle ends in a tie. Psyra asks Vari where he got a bey with such power, to which he replies that "Ramaz Dolsa" gave it to him, Vari then goes on to explain that the giant beast that they defeated was in fact made from the spirits of three of his associates, before flying away. Psyra receives a message from Silhouette, which simply reads "I've found it", before cutting to Silhouette standing on an ice plain. Silhouette stabs his sword into the ice, causing it to fracture and melt the entire plain, revealing green underneath, as he walks towards a temple shaped building the islands begin to rise up. The scene shifts to Angus on a similar ice plain, looking at a giant ice temple. Category:Zero Era Category:Zero Era Episodes Category:Role Play